requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitechapel
Rules No violence is permitted, by attack of any sort including discipline use or physical. No investigating or use of sites without prior permission. Nosferatu are welcome to feed here. Places of Interest Miskatonic Athletics Association ''(Location)'' This gentlemen's club was formed in 1920 as a solution to Prohibition, and has continued long after that 'noble experiment' ended. Membership is by invitation only. The small mansion is open from 3am to 10pm six nights a week. Social drinking, cards, billiards, and conversation are the major activities; drunkenness is cause for expulsion. 'Hercules Construction '(Craft 5 Site) Genucorp: The Genuine People Company. Business has been booming for Genucorp since the revitalization project began. Genucorp has a veritable warehouse of tools and heavy machinery at their disposal, including dump trucks, a cherry-picker bucket truck, small bulldozer, and rugged pick-up trucks, and the men who know how to use them. 'Whitechapel Mortuary '(Expression 1 Site) It offers most services, though no facilities for cremation exist. Embalming is a requirement for burial in Kingsmouth, after much controversy and much to the discomfort of religious groups backing various theories of physical resurrection. 'Haunted House '(Socialize/Intimidate 1 Site) This three-story Victorian eyesore of peeling paint, rotted boards, and cracked shingles had been boarded up since 1955, when ownership was transferred to the Town of Arkham. For years the place continued to sit abandoned, a haven for degenerates and undesirables who would sometimes harass students nearby on campus. The house is now a favorite haunt for those wanting proper ambiance for roleplaying games, amorous encounters, and beer parties. Around October, teenagers descend on the house with rubber monster masks, colored lighting, odd props, a fog machine and sound effects, transforming the old home into a genuine “haunted house” for the town’s kids. By some miracle of civic oversight, Arkham’s fire marshal has yet to inspect their efforts and shut the thing down before somebody falls through some rotted floorboards or accidentally burns the place down. 'Axton Sports Center '(Socialize 1 Site) Once a part of Arkham University, the Sports Center is now open to the public for a reasonable membership fee. The four story structure has free-weights, fitness machines, aerobics rooms, an indoor running track, handball courts, a basketball court, volleyball courts, as well as offices for the athletics director, coaches, trainers, and a first aid station. 'Pickman Research and Pharmaceuticals '(Science 4, Medicine 2, Streetwise 1 Site) This three-story structure was once the School of Medicine for Arkham University, with facilities including pharmacy and pathology labs, an extensive medical library, and modern dissection/autopsy labs. Those have been pressed into service by Pickman R&P, manufacturing drugs that are mostly of the licit variety. 'Miskatonic Hospital '(Medicine 5 Site) This is Kingsmouth's primary hospital. It has 165 beds and operates a 24-hour receiving room. Doctors with private practices in the area are associated staff. A doctor who is expelled from hospital association has effectively had his Kingsmouth career ended. This hospital used to be known as St. Mary's Teaching Hospital (old-timers still sometimes call it "St. Mary's"). It is a full-fledged, modern hospital that can handle all manner of routine surgeries and emergency situations. Intensive care cases, extreme trauma victims, and ultraspecialized surgery patients are transported via ambulance or med-flight helicopter to the Congregational Hospital in Central Hill. 'University Museum '(Occult/Academics (History) 1 Site) Designed as a bold new experiment in architecture, this faceless black cube of a building is perhaps the ugliest in the district. A major tourist location, the University Museum is more likely to contain those oddities and curios that relate to the Lovecraft mythos than the more 'ordinary' relics of natural history. The Museum is open to the public 10am-6pm, Tuesday-Saturday. 'Hotel Miskatonic '(Location) Still the premier hotel in Arkham, this aging but well-maintained five-story building provides a remarkable birds-eye view of the ruined campus. The majority of guests are usually well-heeled alumni and tourists wanting to explore 'Miskatonic University'. Rooms are available at premium prices; the top-floor suites are triple standard hotel rates. 'Garden Cafe '(Location) This struggling cafe boasts that it is entirely organic and uses only local foods. Those whose sensibilities are not inclined in that direction comment that this leads to a lot of bowls of weeds and fresh fish. 'Tavener Brownstones '(Resources 3+ Housing) A series of four-story brownstones, an attempt was made to blend these into the historical architecture. This is the some of the most sought-after housing in Campus. Category:Whitechapel Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Southside Category:Housing Category:Occult sites Category:Academics sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Science sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Expression sites Category:Craft sites